


By the fire

by AnneValkyria



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneValkyria/pseuds/AnneValkyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry 1. Love was never the issue, it was finding the time for each other that was the problem. When Jake and Sam managed to steal a few hours for themselves they made every second count. SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the fire

**Prompt:** Cozy Fire

 **Title of story:** By the Fire

 **Beta:** hannah_perry85

 **Pairing:** Jacob/Sam

 **Story Rating:** M

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters or situations belong to Stephenie Meyer

**A/N: My first entry in the Better In Texas Winter Wonderland contest**

**THIRD PLACE!!**

 

Completely out of breath I rested my cheek against the muscular back of the body I just spent hours being re-acquainted with.

My arms and legs felt like jello, and my scalp was sore from the way Sam pulled my hair when I was sucking him off.  I always kept it a little longer than the other wolves because my mate loved it that way. I was exhausted, but at the same time I couldn’t wait to go again.

Every time with Sam was like that. We couldn’t get enough of each other, and I didn’t think that would ever change.

I stayed sheathed inside of him for as long as I could and felt the loss both physical and emotional the moment I pulled out. Shivering from the sudden cold I crawled over to the fireplace and laid down on my side with my back to the rest of the room, silently waiting for my lover to join me. He did, curling himself around me, his chest to my back. Our bodies were almost perfectly aligned except for an extra couple of inches he had on me.

Sam placed one arm in the crook of my neck to use as a pillow and the other one over my hips to lazily play with the black unruly curls surrounding my groin.  I trembled under his touch. No one had ever had that effect on me except for Sam.

The light from the fire cast shadows over our russet skin. We were covered in the scent of our sweaty skin. My cock hung limply between my thighs, still slick with lube and cum, and I could feel some of the mixture dribbled down the crack of my ass. The room reeked of sex, a smell I had missed the past month.

It had been so long since we had managed to steal more than a few moments alone together. With the red headed leech still on the loose we patrolled non-stop, but on different shifts.

We didn’t allow ourselves to be on the same team, the worry for our mates was too distracting. Besides, it wouldn’t do to have both the Alpha and his second out of commission if something were to happen.

The Cullens offered their help. But since their mere presence in the area was the root cause of so many sons shifting, the bitterness we felt was hard to swallow. Not just sons, but one daughter as well, I reminded myself. The old feelings of guilt resurfaced as thoughts of Leah came to mind.

It had been a shock when she phased along with her younger brother Seth, and we had all worried what it would do to her to be forced to have flashes from her ex-boyfriend’s new relationship running through her head. She surprised us all with being okay with it, saying it would’ve been worse if Sam had left her for another woman. It was a huge relief not only to me and Sam, but to the rest of the pack as well, but I still couldn’t shake that last bit of guilt.

His lips trailing kisses from the sensitive spot behind my ear and down my neck was all it took. I was ready for round two, hard and aching for him.

A groan left my mouth when Sam nestled his cock between my ass cheeks and rocked back and forth against me.

Sam sank his teeth into my neck, soothing the bite with laps of his tongue at the sound of my hiss. Perfect. An exact replica of the one I'd left on him. That mark meant more than any wedding vow ever could.

Pleasure washed over me. I pushed my ass back against his cock. “Kiss me,” I groaned and turned my head to meet his mouth.

Sam crushed his mouth to mine in a bruising kiss. He sucked on my lips and I hoped he could taste himself on my tongue.

My neck ached from the uncomfortable angle, “Please, I want to look at you.”

Sam helped me down onto my back and positioned himself above me, with his arms on either side of my head and his cock grinding against mine. “Fuck,” he swore, his voice thick and husky. “You feel so good.”

I reached down between us and stroked my shaft from base to tip. When I decided that my palm was slick enough from the leftover lube and the fluid leaking from my dick, I massaged it onto Sam’s erection, taking extra care to collect the clear drops of pre cum leaking from the slit. 

Sam offered me two of his fingers and I sucked them into my mouth to get them nice and wet. His eyes darkened as I curled my tongue around them, imagining it was his cock I was sucking.

I arched my back when his fingers sunk into my hole with little effort as he prepped me for him. When I couldn’t take it anymore Sam removed his digits and looked down at me. I nodded, letting him know I was ready.

He entered me slowly inch by inch, filling me to the brim. The initial burn cooled into a light stinging before disappearing altogether, leaving behind nothing but pleasure. Our labored breathing could be heard over the crackling of the fire, and his heartbeat echoed mine.

His guttural groan was answered by my shouting his name. He started slow, letting me get used to his size. I circled his waist with my arms and pulled myself closer to him, licking and kissing away the sweat covering his muscular chest.

Holding on to his broad shoulders, I whispered to him that I was okay, that I wanted him to go faster.

Pulling out, Sam maneuvered me until I was on all fours, like I weighed nothing more than a feather instead of 300 lbs. of pure muscles. He gave me everything I asked for when he reentered me. It wasn’t slow. It wasn’t careful. It was hard, fast, passionate fucking with his finger digging into my hips, his skin slapping against my ass and throaty moans as I kept begging for more.

He fisted my cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

I shouted for him to go faster and rocked my hips into his hand. I needed more. I needed… Sam bit down on the back of my neck and that was all it took. The tightening in the pit of my stomach was the only warning I got before cum spilled out of me and on to the hardwood floor and my muscles clamped down on his cock. Sam kept pumping my dick throughout my orgasm.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and drove into me harder. I felt his cock swell inside of me just before he exploded, shooting off spurt after spurt inside of me, filling me with his cum.

My knees gave out and I fell down onto the floor. I hissed when Sam slid out of my ass, still so sensitive after the orgasm I just had.

We rolled onto our sides, face to face, chest to chest. Our lips met as we drank each other in, knowing that our time was almost up.

With hearts beating as one, we whispered our love you’s, and our be careful’s.

Less than a minute later a fist banged on the door. Time to get back to work.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
